


Strikhedonia

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Love Confessions, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss him,” he whispers to Violet, and once those words escape, others inevitably follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strikhedonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/gifts).



It’s the sleep deprivation that finally cracks him. John can see why it’s used for torture; frankly, the terrorists could learn something from his daughter. He loves Violet with a fierce love, a love that sank teeth into him the moment he met her eyes, but _God,_ he wishes she’d sleep more than thirty minutes at a stretch.

He’s so tired he could cry along with her while they rock in the chair Mrs. Hudson gave them. He’s so tired his shoulders ache, so tired specks float at the corners of his vision.

He hasn’t spoken to anyone but Mary and Vi in four days, hasn’t heard from Sherlock in over a week. No texts or blog posts, no black cars pulling up beside him.

“I miss him,” he whispers to Violet, and once those words escape, others inevitably follow. “I miss him so much, and I love you but I want to go back. I love you and I love him and-- _fucking God_ , I love him and I just want to go back.” Violet sniffles against him as tears leak from his eyes, dripping into her hair. “I love him,” he repeats. It hurts to say, but John’s been in pain for years; the freedom and relief that comes of finally speaking it aloud is a pain he can bear.

**Author's Note:**

> OH HEY, Sherlock fandom! I have missed writing you things. Sad, sad, angsty things.
> 
> I solicited prompts on Tumblr, and MissDavis gave me this one: _strikhedonia: the pleasure of being able to say "the hell with it."_ Yeah, I thought it would lead to a happier fic, too. (But it could have been worse! I leave it to you to decide whether Mary overhears him or not.)


End file.
